Andrew Franklin (New Earth)
Later, he was recruited into S.H.A.D.E. and first displayed his powers when he plucks off a piece of his fingernail, flicks it, and killed an oncoming troop of Atomic Knights in the resulting explosion. He is a lifelong fan of Green Lantern, even refusing to attack him during the Battle for Blüdhaven. Uncle Sam remarked that a drop of Franklin's sweat would be sufficient to level Manhattan. Andy is highly emotional, and is hurt deeply because his teammates refer to him as a freak because of his destructive powers. He has a higher sense of morality than his teammates, however he has shown that he will use lethal force when he sees his friends hurt. Freedom Fighters When Father Time sent the agents of S.H.A.D.E. after Uncle Sam, Human Bomb turned on the team. Human Bomb, along with Phantom Lady, Doll Man, and the new Ray (Stanley Silver), sided with Uncle Sam and Firebrand to become the new Freedom Fighters. The group focused on removing Father Time from power. The new Freedom Fighters faced a new Miss America and a traitor from the inside: the Ray. However, with the help of the original Miss America, Ray Terrill, and new members Black Condor, the Invisible Hood and Red Bee, the Freedom Fighters defeated Father Time, and S.H.A.D.E. was placed under the command of Director Robbins. After the Human Bomb and the Freedom Fighters stopped an alien bee hive from using Earth as its next home, the team returned home to find the White House destroyed by the Amazons. When approached by S.H.A.D.E. about being more proactive, the team split on whether they agreed. Human Bomb joined Uncle Sam, Firebrand, Doll Man, and Miss America in deciding not to proactively defend America's shores. The heroes eventually convince the rest of the Freedom Fighters to see it their way. However, unknown to the team, the Red Bee was infected by the alien hive. The Red Bee used her pheromones to take control of the Freedom Fighters, but Black Condor fought the Red Bee's control. While under pheromone control, the Red Bee made love to Franklin in his fibra-wax containment canister, bonding him to her control. When the Red Bee ordered Human Bomb to kill Condor, however, the Human Bomb broke free of her commands, and freed the others. The Freedom Fighters stopped the Red Bee and her hive with the appearance of the Ray, the new Neon, and new Miss Cosmos, and in the aftermath, the Freedom Fighters disbanded. Final Crisis While disbanded, the individual members of the Freedom Fighters continued to fight for good. Human Bomb joined the heroes of Earth to fight against Darkseid's troops during the Final Crisis. The Freedom Fighters' disbanding does not last long. Uncle Sam rebuilt the Freedom Fighters, and the Human Bomb rejoined them. | Powers = * : Due to chemical reaction he has developed highly explosive physiology. ** : Any part of his body that secretes or can be coated in his own chemicals can be explosive. As such, his nails, hair, sweat even blood can explode on contact. When in combat his adrenaline surges causing his whole body to become destructive. | Abilities = Franklin is an above-average hand-to-hand combatant. He's also become a talented chemist. The changes to his body chemistry seemed to have prolonged his life. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Andy's condition requires him to take special medication developed by SHADE, otherwise he will involuntarily explode. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Human Bomb#Andy Franklin | Links = }} Category:2006 Character Debuts Category:S.H.A.D.E. members Category:Scientists